


Follow

by rosemary_09



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I love Aerith okay, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: Aerith and Cloud get distracted on their way through sector six. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I... still haven't finished the game. I got to the beginning of chapter nine and I HAD to write this lol. Hope you enjoy.

Cloud stared at Aerith for a moment. How had she left the house before him? He could’ve sworn she was asleep in the next room. And had she snuck past her mother? How did she even figure out he would be leaving? 

So many questions… 

“What are you doing here?” He said finally, taking a few steps towards her. 

“Waiting” she replied. 

He shook his head. How she got here was beyond him but… he knew she had her ways.

“ _ Why _ .” He asked. 

She took a few steps towards him, so quick and unexpected he couldn’t help but stumble back a bit when her face came close to his.

“Because I’m not sick of you yet.” She smiled devilishly. Cloud felt his heart pound in his chest. 

“Lead on then.” He told her, shaking it off.

She skipped off, seemingly pleased with his answer. 

They walked through the passageway together. It was chilly, damp and Cloud couldn’t help but shiver in his sleeveless attire. His arms had goosebumps, but despite this, Aerith still skipped along, humming to herself. Occasionally, she would ask him a question. As usual he would respond with a dull answer. 

Everyone has their own ways of showing their love to someone. Cloud had learned a long time ago that getting attached to a person only leads to heartbreak and hurt. But this girl…. Since reuniting with her in the church, he felt something special stirring in his cold heart. Love, perhaps? He hadn’t felt that in a long time. Sure, he cherishes his friends… Jessie, Barret. Tifa… but it was nothing like the warmth he felt when Aerith was around him. 

His mind had screamed at him at first, warning signals blaring when he felt himself starting to get attached to her. But as long as he could protect her and be with her, he knew nothing bad could happen. 

That’s what he assured himself. 

A drop of water from the ceiling fell and landed on his forehead. He flinched at the feeling, and reminded himself to focus. There could be monsters anywhere, and he needed to be on his guard. 

As if on cue, a group of Terpsicolts flew into the area from the rafters, alerted by their footsteps. He drew his sword from his back. 

They were weak; and it only took a few minutes for him and Aerith to get rid of them. 

Suddenly, Aerith grabbed him by his hands and led them into a corner of the rubble. 

“ _ Wha _ -“ He stuttered. What was she doing? 

“You were so cool there… I’m almost jealous” she said with a laugh. 

“You’re tough, too.” He replied. It was the truth, after all.

That lit something in her eyes. Cloud wanted to take a step back. He felt uncomfortable with the lack of space between them. He didn’t mind it, but didn’t want the other girl feel trapped. 

Before he could, though, she put her arms on his shoulders. She stood on her toes and kissed him. 

He tries to comprehend what’s going on, but his mind is drawing a blank. It takes a moment to register what’s going on. He must be in heaven, there’s no way this would happen to him in real life. 

But it is. He quickly reminds himself that he needs to move, needs to do something to show her that he wants to kiss her, too. He can’t remember the last time he kissed someone, so it’s foreign, but he manages to bring his gloved hands to her waist and lean into her mouth.

Aerith sighs and makes a content noise. She seems happy with his actions. In a moment of confidence, he steps closer and tightens his grip on his waist. Not to the point of hurting her, but more firm. To let her know that he doesn’t want to let her go. 

Aerith pulls back, and he’s afraid for a moment that he’s done something wrong. He opens his mouth to speak, but is promptly shut up by the other kissing him on his now open mouth. Her tongue slides into his and his brain turns to a pile of mush and euphoria. 

He can’t think of anything other than Aerith. She smells of daisies and laundry detergent. 

The height difference is causing some issues, so he leans down to get a better angle. It lets Aerith take the lead, and she slides her hands down from his shoulders to his clothed chest. 

It feels so good he nearly forgets they’re in a dangerous area, with monsters potentially nearby. 

He pulls back abruptly, and Aerith pouts. An invisible arrow shoots right through the sky and into his heart. Despite this, he still tells her that they shouldn’t, it’s too close to a public space, and-

“But I don’t care. I just want you.” She says, and who is Cloud to argue with her? He wants this just as bad. Who knows when he’ll next be able to see her? What if she falls in combat? Will he regret not taking this chance?

Probably, he tells himself. 

He leans down to kiss her again, hands delicately coming to her waist to settle there again, and she presses her body up against his. 

Her hips press into his cock, whether or not that’s on purpose, he doesn’t care to think about.It causes him to gasp nonetheless. Aerith smiles against his lips. 

She twists her head, deepening the kiss. She’s totally taking the lead, and Cloud can’t bring himself to hate that.

Her tongue slides against his and she brings her soft hands up his arms, across his chest, and back down in a pattern. 

His stupid dick is getting hard, despite him screaming at his body to stop, that he’s not a horny fifteen year old anymore and this shouldn’t be happening. Clearly his cock doesn’t care, and it hardens against her hips. 

He pulls back, an apology on his lips, but Aerith just puts her finger on his mouth, silencing him. 

Maybe she’s into it? 

His question is answered when she lowers herself into her knees. He can hardly believe that he’s about to get a blowjob in a place like this, but he just can’t care. 

Her hands nimbly unzip his pants and she pulls his cock out, pumping him until he’s fully hard and groaning. 

Her mouth encases his cock, and he has to slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning too loud. He knows there are probably punks roaming around nearby and he rather slice his dick off than get caught right now.

“A-ah… Aerith…” he moans her name quietly, as she bobs her head. The sight of his cock in her pretty mouth is overwhelmingly sensual, and he leans his back against the wall to keep his knees from buckling .

There’s still water dripping from that place in the ceiling, and it’s so quiet that it echoes in the room. 

Aeirth does something with her mouth suddenly that makes everything turn white. His eyes flutter shut and he bites his finger to muffle his groan.

He’s rocking his hips into her mouth he realizes, and he almost apologizes, but he knows she doesn’t care. 

“I’m- ah- Coming…” he warns her, and she pulls off, pumping him until he comes with a groan and a small arch of his back off the wall. 

He’s speechless. He doesn’t think thanking her would be the right thing to say, although it’s his first impulse. Luckily, she talks for him. 

“Cmon, let’s keep walking.” She says with a smile. She skips away, just like that. 

And just like that, he follows.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Twitter!](https://twitter.com/yakukun3)


End file.
